Okita Uchiha
Personality Okita is a young woman who is best known for her independent nature. This means that she is often capable of taking care of not only her personal wellbeing, but, she will often look out for others as well. A young woman who seems to enjoy solitude, she's someone who often prefers to live a life which is peaceful. The type of woman who is considered to be a quick thinker, she is said to be somewhat creative and speaks in ways that often show that she can be wise beyond her years. However, she is also someone who is known to be unpredictable in terms of her general attitude towards others, meaning that she can be either friendly and social towards them or she will generally take a while to warm up to them. It is for this reason that her friends don't know if she will be either charming or if she will give the appearance of being lost in introspection. With acquaintances and strangers, she tends to be reticent and reserved. When unhappy or disappointed, she can be moody and temperamental, feeling misunderstood and unappreciated. Appearance Okita has black hair which is depicted to be shoulder length. Her bangs are cut in a style which seems to frame both sides of her face, though it is implied that they are slightly shorter near the upper portion of her ears. Her eyes are typically dark gray and her skin tone appears to be somewhat pale. She is often seen wearing a black shirt with the clan's symbol visible on the back and it's short sleeved. This is worn with white shorts and a pair of matching black sandals on her feet. One of the hairstyles she is usually known to keep her hair in would be tied back in a ponytail, due to it being long she sometimes finds it to be a bit difficult to deal with every now and then. This leads to her cutting her hair shorter in the back, and this is most noticeable when she matures. From then on, she keeps it at medium length. Abilities Okita has the ability to use her Sharingan. The circumstances under which she generally will use it are for purposes of analyzing an opponent's potential move set before getting into a confrontation with them or whenever situations call for drastic measures, hence when she is looking for an effective way to get out of fights that are way too intense for her to handle on her own. Otherwise she often will refrain from using it, which demonstrates that she could possibly be aware of the side effects of overusing it & therefore she will try her hardest to keep from doing so. Okita is pretty decent when it comes to Genjutsu. In fact her signature technique allows her to manipulate the fears of her enemies and use these against them, with the exception of traumatizing them as far as reliving the death of loved ones or their family. This is one of those techniques that isn't named out loud, but, if she happens to set her eyes on an opponent in general and stares them down long enough to intimidate them, this will either end in her scaring them off or them breaking free of it and finding a means of attacking her before she can inflict a critical amount of damage in this aspect. Okita is somewhat okay when it comes to using Taijutsu, being pretty agile and small for her age. This gives her a bit of advantage if it involves her demonstrating her physical strength when dealing with opponents. As this requires a considerable amount of speed, she is usually someone who will try to limit this before she exhausts herself in the process. However she might be inclined to use a bit of physical force to get opponents to back down or fight back, usually to gage how strong they are in general before she tries to eliminate them as quickly as possible. As for Ninjutsu, Okita seems to be excellent when it comes to using this. As she is someone who can alternate between being the one to attack or defend, the amount of intensity and power she puts into this can vary greatly. The only time she will go straight to offensive maneuvers are when her loved ones & her closest friends are in danger. This is one of those times where she will not go down without one hell of a fight and will be inclined to beat an opponent to an inch of their life, if not kill them on the spot. This is actually one of those things that is considered to be the most unpredictable aspect of who she is. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Trivia *Okita is said to have a preference for foods that are either sweet or starchy. Here are a couple of examples: **Ichigo daifuku (A Japanese sweet dessert with mochi, sweet bean paste, and a strawberry inside.) **Mizu Yokan (Red bean jelly) **Dango (Hanami are her favorite ones) **Okita's name means "rice paddy near the offing" Category:DRAFT